


You Need More Than a Cup of Coffee

by Cadbberry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Christmas Special, Chubby Jesse McCree, Comfort, Coming Out, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Getting Dressed, Gift Giving, Honesty, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More shipping to come, Not a lot though, Overworking, Prep, Secret Santa, Self Confidence Issues, Shipping, Shyness, Sign Language, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Streaming, date, excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadbberry/pseuds/Cadbberry
Summary: When one of the most unlucky kids in the Deadlock gang gets a second chance at a future, will be able to find love or be stuck on his lonesome. Watch as Jesse McCree attempts to run a coffee shop while the man he is falling for works himself half to death.





	1. Starting at Blackwatch Coffee Stop- Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is my first fanfic since middle school, 7+ years, so I can't say this will be any good. Feel free to leave feedback and tips as I am really not a great writer. I hope you enjoy what I tried to create but I know it is going to be an awkward first fanfic. This chapter is just the prelude to the real story, so I hope this helps strike up a little interest.

Jesse McCree had never been a lucky man, from his youth to the edges of adulthood. The brand he wore on his left arm showed his allegiance to the Deadlock gang so there went his hope of a future. He was one of the finest gunslingers around though, so despite his young age of 17, he went on most local missions with the gang. The next place to hit for all the cash they had, Blackwatch Coffee Stop, run by a gruff latino man that few knew much about. The shop had closed earlier that evening and as the moon rose over the horizon, painting the street with a light white, the small team of Deadlock members moved towards their target. 

The gunslinger followed up the rear, the slight jingle of his ridiculous spurs keeping everyone on high alert. As they slowly picked the lock of the back door and each member made their way in from the alley, the smell of espresso and scones hit them all like a brick wall. The smell was just so gentle yet strong, it could almost warm a person from the inside out by being in that kitchen. 

The ovens were still cracked open to let the heat out, meaning the baker had recently turned off the machines and should be gone by now. As they made their way to the front room, they saw the worst possible sight causing the Deadlock crew to freeze in place. Jesse’s spurs let out a final jingle as ten police officers turned from the front door, standing up from their squatted position behind chairs and tables to look at them. Quickly guns were drawn but before a single shot could ring out a loud and gruff voice shouted from behind the front counter, only a ten or so feet away from the gunslinger himself. 

He looked at them all and growled, his gravely voice ringing out in the silence, “If you want to take a shot in my business, I dare you to try getting one out.” Two shotguns were whipped from seemingly nowhere and held against the heads of the nearest men. The trigger was pulled quicker then anyone could react and two Deadlock members dropped to the floor. He spun around once letting out a few more shots and another duo collapsed into a lifeless pile. 

Smacking a few others with the buts of his gun he let them crumple downward as the cops finally had a clean shot of the rest of the men, one after another the Deadlock members were defeated before firing a single shot. The door between the rooms swung shut, the jingling of a scared seventeen year old’s now bloodied cowboy boots and spurs led the owner of Blackwatch Coffee Stop to aim but not fire. 

Jesse held his gun up to the Latino man’s head, “Y’all weren’t supposed to be here, it was gonna be a clean sweep. No bloodshed, damn it to hell and back...” The gun shook slightly but the taller man wielding two shotguns gave him a look that Jesse had never had given to him. A look of pity.

The latino man lowered his weapons, “It’s a fucking kid, how old are you, when was the last time you ate a real meal. Eres un niño de piel y huesos...” He said with worry looking at the very thin child before him, both his thighs larger than Jesse would be around. He placed a large calloused hand on Jesse’s shoulder, lowering himself slightly to look him in the eyes. “I am Gabe Reyes, I own this place, though you seem to know that. Who the hell are you and those people?” His eyes were like a cold brew coffee, dark brown with golden tints, inviting but leaving a shiver down your spine. 

Finally, the cowboy lowered his weapon and took a sharp breath, tipping his hat slightly, “Jesse McCree, part o’ the Deadlock Gang from 18th street… They wanted to branch control and made the newbies do it…” He seemed shaken like he had never been given mercy or have ever gotten the chance to explain himself.

After what seemed like an eternity of the two staring at each other, a man with blonde hair kicked the door open with his gun drawn, a police uniform was unbuttoned but his stance made it seem like he was on duty. “Gabe! Are you o- What happened out there, what did I tell you about the shotguns!” The officer shook his head and lowered his own gun pointed at Jesse. “I have heard of a cowboy running around in Deadlock, best shot on the west side of town. One Jesse McCree huh.”

Gabe looked the kid over, “He didn’t take a single shot at me, Jack, sure you got a gang criminal here?” The oversized hat, greasy hair, a black button-down that was worn down and far too large for a kid his size. Jesse’s jeans were ripped to shreds and sagging down, even the belt he wore had holes poked in it where he tried to make it fit, but it simply wouldn’t help the skinny kid. The only thing that seemed to fit, was the leather cowboy boots that were covered in his gang member’s blood. Jesse looked sickly and small, he was not going to last much longer in Deadlock. 

Jack sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded his head at Gabe. The beefy latino man spoke softly to him, “Look, I don’t know you and you don’t know me, but I want to offer some help. Stay for the evening have a bite to eat and let the officers talk to you. I am not gonna let them take a kid to jail, if you aren’t a prick then maybe we can put you up with a job here. Niño, you have a life ahead of you if you just make something of yourself.” Gabe stood back up, his height matching Jack’s as he turned to lock eyes with the man. “Surprise Jackie, now let's blow out your candles old man.” He took Jack’s hand and tugged him back into the main cafe as the officers on the scene all took photos and logged what had happened, other on-duty officers coming to help deal with the scene. 

Jesse looked at them confused, why are they helping him, a killer, a worthless son of a bitch with nothing to his name. As he slowly walked out into the cafe part of the coffee shop Gabe had pulled out a sheet cake with two candles that had the numbers 3 and 6 next to each other. Jack smiled as he was sung happy birthday and blew out the candles as Gabe kissed his cheek, the officers going back to work. Gabriel smirked at the man that Jesse could now confirm as a lover, “So what did you wish for Jackie?” 

This incited Jack to roll his eyes and place his hand on his hips. “I am not a kid Gabí why would I make a wish,” He said quickly only causing Gabe to raise his eyebrow in a questioning manner “FINE… I wished for the best for our new pet project” Jack muttered glancing at Jesse before hugging his partner, his blonde hair almost glittering in the lights. That was the start of a new life for Jesse McCree, once outlaw was now going to learn how to bake and work at Blackwatch Coffee Stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eres un niño de piel y huesos essentially means You are skin and bones kid.


	2. This Isn't Just a Dream, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji will always be a little shit, but he still cares for his good friend Jesse and his overworked brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can get into the story, I do hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback on what you think could be better! I was feeling inspired so I thought why not two chapters this week and try to get out at least one chapter for the rest of 2017 minimum.

As the years went by, Jesse was found to be awful with baking but a wizard at running the shop. Before he turned eighteen, though Jesse wasn’t sure of his exact birthday, Gabe Reyes-Morrison and Jack Reyes-Morrison adopted the cowboy into their family. Jesse though had decided to continue to use McCree but accepted happily that he was a Reyes-Morrison. Gabe took the small teen under his wing at Blackwatch Coffee Stop, Jesse was taught everything he knew over the years working there. Jesse finally began to put on some weight, grow quite a bit, he was becoming a normal young adult by the time he was twenty-one. Years passed and the cowboy slowly began to take over the shop more while Gabe took a backseat in owning the Cafe.

Jesse stood at the front of the shop, stocking some of the treats baked by Gabe. A bouncy brown haired girl stood at the counter, she was activating the register. Her name tag read Lena, she was known for being the fastest and most friendly saleswoman. Lena had been there about half the time Jesse, she started working at the coffee shop serveral years earlier. The customer flow didn’t really start until 7:30-8am so this was the best time to make sure everything was prepared for the rush of tired students and adults alike. The two idly chatted as they did their daily morning tasks while waiting for customers to come in.

The door jingled open at 7:20, Jesse looked up with a smile, a man a bit shorter than him, hair dyed neon green, but was rather muscular came right up to the counter, boxes in hand. His voice was loud and accented, “Ayyy Jesse, how is my favorite cowboy?” He placed the boxes on the counter, along with a clipboard which Jesse picked up immediately to double check the order.

With a Stetson on his head, Jesse tipped it gently before returning his hand to help him keep track of where he was on the list. “Oh I’m fine ya don’t gotta worry about lil’ ole’ me Genji.” He said with a drawl before signing the paper and handing it back. “How about Y'all? Y’er brother still tryin’ to run a bakery almost entirely on his own?” He started to open the boxes and move some elegant danishes and muffins into the display case. The partnership the Shimada brothers bakery had with Blackwatch Coffee Stop was strong and helped take some of the strain off Gabe as he was starting to complain about working all the long hours.  
Genji rolled his eyes at Jesse, “Yup, he still has a stick up his butt about no one doing it right but him. He hasn’t slept for three days Jesse! THREE DAYS!” He emphasized by holding out three fingers, each nail painted bright green to match his hair.

Jesse just shook his head and turned around to the coffee machines, starting a small brew, “Let me get y’all a few cups of joe to help get up over the slump of the mornin’.” He started to froth the milk, the only skill he had was cooking on a stove and making a mean cup of coffee, the things he lived on for the past twenty years in the Reyes-Morrison house. Finally, Jesse placed two coffees on the counter for him, writing a name on each cup, “One of these days I actually need to meet your brother, he ain’t even come over once to talk business or get a coffee.” The cowboy went to finish stocking the danishes before pausing, having a fact dawn on him, “Don’t he also run the numbers for the bakery, so he does everythin’ and then some while you run the counter?” He shook his head and chuckled, “Man is crazier than you Genji.”

Genji laughed and picked up the clipboard and then the coffees, “He is at least interviewing for a new baker but he hasn’t said he liked anyone yet.” Genji took a sip of the cup with his name on it, a smile spreading across his face. “I will try to send him over to just meet you sometime soon, maybe you can get him to take a day off for the first time since he moved to the states.” He laughed again before heading out the door and around the block to the Shimada Bros. Baking Co. Genji had suggested a name to match their dragon tattoos from many years ago but his brother was too ashamed to use them as a focal point for his shop. He compromised with Genji and made the logo two blue dragons with a green dragon wrapped around them.

“Hanzo, I’m back!” He called out as the bell above the door jingled when he opened and closed the door. There was a slight grunt from the kitchen, the sound of mixers going in the back.

The green-topped man shook his head and set down his cup of coffee behind the counter before heading to the back with Hanzo’s cup and the clipboard in hand. As he entered the back room and looked around, there were mixers going but no sight of his brother. Genji looked around before a floured hand from the floor, waving him down, a blue stormy dragon tattoo wrapped around the arm it was attached to. Hanzo was sitting on the floor against the wall, the bags under his eyes almost looked as black as his shirt. “Help me up, I have work to be done.” The man spat, his voice grumbled and was not as strong as it should have been.

Genji rushed to his brother's side, his face riddled with worry and took Hanzo’s hand tightly. “That is it Anija, you need rest, you need more hands in the kitchen!” Genji started to help pick up his brother, only to have Hanzo wince as he placed his hands on his back. “Anija...“ He looked his brother in the eyes, a sad look reflected into the dark and mysterious eyes of the eldest Shimada.

Hanzo tried to pull away but found himself feeling rather weak and incapable of doing such. “I am fine.” He spat out, furrowing his eyebrows. Genji just shook his head and leaned Hanzo against the marble counters, Hanzo immediately turning the mixer next to them off and started to pull out a bread dough, trying to get right back to work.  
Genji slapped his hand away from the perfect dough and shook his head, “You are not well brother, you haven’t left work in days! You are worrying me sick…” the younger Shimada tried his best to reason but Hanzo just looked away from him.

“A week, it has been a week but I am fine,” Hanzo said trying to stand up for himself. Genji’s jaw just dropped as he started to drag his brother to the front door, a look of anger and pity on his face.

“Hanzo, you are going to call your favorite applicant and you are going to hire them now!” Hanzo looked at Genji angrily and shook his head, stopping in the doorway of their bakery to make the call. The call only took about 10 minutes and by that time Genji was making a plan as to what to do with his probably very ill brother, he had pulled all-nighters but a week without sleep could not mean well for the ponytail wearing brother.

Genji locked the door behind him as he started to drag Hanzo around the block and down to Blackwatch Coffee Stop. “Where are we going, I need to finish the stock for the day…” Hanzo said as if his legs hadn’t given out only twenty minutes earlier.

“Well I only have my bike on me and I don’t think it would be good to ride with you like this… I am going to ask Jesse if I could borrow his car.” Hanzo seemed confused at this statement, not only unsure of who this Jesse was, but why he couldn’t just finish today’s work and then go home. Genji pushed the door open, a large line of customers had formed as the morning rush began for the small coffee shop. “Jesse!” Genji called out and waved from the back of the line, flagging down the cowboy as he was handing a man with dreads, headphones, and a green sweatshirt a newly warmed muffin.

The man with headphones turned and almost dropped his coffee and muffin, “Yo man, is he ok?!” He skated over, his eyes looking over Hanzo, the more he looked the more Hanzo just glared him down. After fixing his headphones he backed off, his sweatshirt had a frog on it and read _Lúcio Correia dos Santos|Synaesthesia Auditiva_. The green sweatshirted man waved at Jesse before skating out the door and the cowboy came over to the duo, spurs jingling the entire way over.

“Genji, who’s this, wha’s goin’ on, darlin’.” He looked at the weary Hanzo, his heart skipping a beat at the very buff yet shorter man before him. Genji just shook his head in anger and patted his brother’s shoulder causing him to wince again. McCree stopped ogling at the obviously tired man remembering that Genji came there looking for some kind of help if the look on his face was anything to go by.

“I have talked about him before, Jesse this is my brother Hanzo, Hanzo, this is the co-owner of Blackwatch Coffee Stop, Jesse McCree.” Jesse tipped his hat slightly, unsure of what the problem really is, Hanzo just looked at him, eyes slowly opening and closing. “Remember earlier when I said my brother had not slept in three days, I was wrong, he hasn’t left or stopped working in seven.” This seemed to catch Jesse’s attention, he shook his head, feeling sorry for the man. “So, I was wondering if I could borrow your truck to give him a ride back to our apartment. I only have my bike today and don’t want him to fall or something.” Hanzo scoffed and rolled his eyes

“I am fine you fools…” He yawned and tried to keep up his cold appearance, his hair slightly slipping out of his ponytail. His eyes were playing some tricks on him, they had to be, there was an honest to god cowboy in front of him, in a coffee shop, maybe he was not doing well. Hanzo groaned and tried to rub his eyes a little, just shaking his head.

Jesse nodded quickly at Genji, “Come on, let me give y’all a ride home, my truck is stick and I know you can’t drive that.” Genji rolled his eyes but agreed to the ride. Jesse called back to Lena, letting her know he was going to be back in a short bit, she just nodded at him and waved him off. The line of customers was getting longer but his sister Sombra would be in at 8 am to help out.

Both of Genji and Jesse helped Hanzo into the cab of the old pickup truck, the moment he was laid in the backseat, the smell of earthiness, pine, espresso, and a little bit of cigar smoke almost put him at ease, odd since he preferred more of a gentle floral scent. He drifted off looking at the back of this big man who was dressed like a cowboy about to drive him home, unsure if this was real or not.


	3. Delivery for One, Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree really is too sweet for his own good and Hanzo doesn't know how to handle this new found love for sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited to save this chapter for next week. So maybe I will run out of chapters before 2017's end! I am just enjoying writing for the first time ever and I hope you all enjoy it as well :D

Hanzo woke up in complete darkness, he groaned as he sat up to stare out the window, his shoulders aching from several days of mixing and kneading. The moon was lowering down and the sun should be coming up soon, his clock flashed 4:08 am, about the time he would wake up for work. Hanzo swung his legs over the edge of the king-sized, silk covered, yet cold bed, his feet connecting with the ground. They screamed in pain as he tried to stand up, his body physically worn after being up on his feet so long. 

With a long huff, he finally got up, his black t-shirt with the logo of their bakery on the pocket was disheveled from sleeping in it. His large biceps and sculpted chest stretching the tight shirt near its limits. His black skinny jeans showing the work he put into his upper thighs while also feeling a bit uncomfortable after also sleeping in them. Slowly, Hanzo made his way to the door, heading to the kitchen to start a nice cup of tea, a gentle glow of the TV from the main room revealing Genji already up and moving, through another shadow seemed to be moving in the corner with him.

“Hello Anija, how are you feeling?” His voice was soft and gentle, a small metal tea kettle is placed on the stove with a soft clink in the nearly silent room. Hanzo came into the kitchen, turning the dimmer lights up causing them all to flinch in the bright change. 

Hanzo locked eyes with Genji, “I was fine before, but I am sore. It is no concern to the business though, I am going to work.” He moved to the stove to start a small pan of eggs for the two of them, pulling out cooking spray, a voice behind him calls out. 

“There is no need Hanzo, I have finished cooking breakfast, a plate awaits you in the microwave. It is just in there to be warm, it was freshly cooked.” An almost monotone voice said behind him, Hanzo twirled around to look at the source as the tea kettle let out a high pitched whistle. A darker skinned man sat at the table, his robes defining him as a monk, but he had been in their apartment many times before and the gentle man probably stayed the night with Genji. 

“Good Morning Zenyatta, you seem well.” Hanzo nodded to him, taking the plate out of the microwave and moving it to the table to eat quickly. Genji placed a cup of tea in front of him, inciting Hanzo to thank him with a bow of his head before taking a sip.

“You aren’t thinking about going to work are you Anija?” Genji’s voice sounded worried and his face read such as well. Hanzo swallowed his bite of eggs before nodding slowly. 

“It is important that I go in, we can not afford to miss a day and our new baker will be coming in to learn our recipes.” The elder shimada said with a sigh, finishing his meal he thanked the monk before going to shower. Genji shook his head and rested his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder, his voice sad and stressed. 

Hanzo allowed Genji to drive him into work, knowing it would be dangerous to drive while sleep deprived like he was. The radio was switched to classic rock on a low volume, the drive was short at this hour, and when they arrived a sports car was just parking. As they unlocked the front door a woman slightly taller than Hanzo walked to them, “Hello there, Amélie Lacroix, your new baker.” She said with a heavy French accent on her chilling voice. 

Genji offered a hand out, the two rivaling in height, his eyes looking her over, “Greetings! I am Genji Shimada, we are glad to have you aboard.” Amélie shakes his hand daintily and looked to Hanzo, offering her hand to him. 

Hanzo took her hand with a strong grip and nodded, “Ms. Lacroix, a pleasure to meet you. It will be… nice to have another baker.” Amélie almost seemed surprised by this statement, Hanzo opened the door for all of them and the three made their way into the warm bakery. 

“So you were trying to run the bakery on your own? That is rather foolish, no one could keep up with that rush.” Amélie scoffed causing Genji to chuckle in agreement, Hanzo glared at both of them, a slight red creeping up on his ears in embarrassment. 

Shaking off the feeling of embarrassment, Amélie and Hanzo get to work in the bakery. Hanzo helps show her exactly what he wanted her to do as the new baker. She complied with no issue, her skills far higher than Hanzo could have even hoped. They spent hours preparing for the morning, Hanzo feeling more productive than he had in the few years he had been running the small shop. Before he knew it they were well stocked up and it was about 7 am, the morning deliveries would be going out soon. 

Genji was slipping on his running shoes to go bring the boxes of pastries around. Before he had the chance to leave, the door opened with a jingle of the bell above it and a slow jingle continue to draw near even as the door closed. “Howdy Genji, hows yer brother doin’?” A southern drawl rang out in the silence. A large man in a flannel shirt, jeans, cowboy boots with spurs, and a brown Stetson on his head now stood at the counter. 

Genji rushed over to greet him, “Yo! He is in the back, even though I told him no.” He slapped a hand on McCree’s back really quick with a smile before placing his hands on his hips, an eyebrow raised. “But Jesse, what are you doing here, your shop is going to get busy in just a few minutes, no?” The crop top with their logo was tugged tightly over his chest, a fishnet tank top covered his midriff. When he worked at the counter he would wear his apron but it was too hot in the building for him, so he chooses to wear really breathable clothes.

Jesse smiled down at him, the grin lopsided and his teeth slightly yellowed from his smoking habit. “Well, I thought Y'all could use some help so I came to pick up mah order for once and bring y’all coffee.” He set down two cups, one with Genji’s name scribbled on it and the other with Hanzo’s name written rather neat by Jesse standards. 

Genji nearly dove for his cup, usually wouldn’t have been up so early but he wanted to be up for Hanzo’s sake. Taking a massive gulp of the hot coffee with a sigh, “Hanzo, you got a delivery out here!” The taller Shimada called out to the back, his loud voice echoing off the walls. With a grunt from the back of the bakery, the sounds of soft steps and heels near the door, Hanzo came into the room and stood behind the counter. A woman peering out behind the buffer Shimada brother, her golden eyes looking over McCree with disgust quickly before pulling herself back into the kitchen.

“So my eyes were not playing tricks, there is a Cowboy in the modern day… I apologize for my actions yesterday, I just could not find the time to stop working.” Hanzo bowed his head slightly causing McCree to get a little flustered. 

Tipping his hat quickly, McCree launched into a response, “It was no problem darlin’, you were no trouble at all and you were out by the time I carried you to bed, was no fuss at all.” He smiled at Hanzo, wishing he had his own cup of coffee to hide his flustered face behind. Genji looked at his longtime friend with a raised eyebrow once again, he could read Jesse like a book and this amused him quite a bit. 

Hanzo seemed more scrambled than before, “You carried me to my room while I slept, I am surprised Genji could not do that. I should repay you for your kind actions, allow me to get you a fresh muffin or something to eat. If you are like us on a normal morning, food is not often given time.” Hanzo began to open the case of morning delicacies, the smells flooding out of the display were delectable to the senses. Genji smiled slightly as Hanzo shot him a glare, the green hair brother shrugged knowing he did not want to carry the baker to the penthouse apartment they shared. Hanzo’s face began to redden despite his glare knowing the rather handsome man before him had his large hands all over his muscular body and he wasn’t awake to feel it.

McCree tried to say something but his clever words just fumbled, “You really shouldn’t I am already a big guy, I should cut back.” He seemed dumbfounded at his own miswording, sure he was a little chubby but it didn’t bother him none, if he went to the gym more his already strong muscles would show. 

Genji snickered at his close friend's mistake, lowering his voice for his brother's ears only, “His favorite morning food is the Shinamonpan, whatever you make he always enjoy Anija, he just loves sweets.” On that note, Hanzo plucked out the largest cinnamon bun from the case with light blush and placed it on a plate with a fork and knife, offering it to the cowboy. 

McCree gentle took the plate and licked his lips, “I ain’t had one of your cinnamon buns, but if they are as sweet as you then it will be amazin’.” He said with a quick flirt before taking a seat and digging in. He almost moaned in enjoyment of the sweet spices, the flavors far better than those store bought ones and even better than Gabe’s, though he would never admit that to his Pa. Hanzo watched him carefully, wanting to know how they really were to this man. The elder Shimada would not dare have too many of his own confections, he was still trying to find a good partner and he was certain at this point that his body was his only attractive quality. “God damn that is amazin’!” Jesse’s voice rang out in the rather silent room, the baker releasing the breath he did not know he was holding.

Hanzo scoffed, his cheeks rosy pink, “As it should be, Genji tasted every version of these buns until they were perfect.” McCree let out a low hearty laugh, his voice was like a soothing singer, even when he snorted. The phrasing even made a totally silent and judging Amélie to laugh, her voice echoing from the back of the bakery. 

Her laughter reminded Jesse that there was a woman with Hanzo. He had gotten so excited to see the buff baker again that he forgot about the judging golden eyes that had looked him over from the kitchen when Hanzo came up to him. He should not have assumed that Hanzo would be into men or even think someone of his perfection would want a broken old cowboy. Trying to put the thought behind him and Jesse wiped away a fake tear from his laughing fit, finishing the cinnamon bun as happily as he could, trying not to let his realization removed the smile from his face. 

As he took his last bite, Jesse's phone started to go off, Ring of Fire blaring from the speakers. The cowboy nearly swore in shock as he fumbled for his phone and Hanzo picked up with a word in a language he barely knew that meant ‘Hello’. A man screaming on the other line in Spanish had McCree up, faster than lightning. 

He scooped up the boxes Genji had prepared to take to Blackwatch Coffee Stop, from the sound level from the call Hanzo pieced together that he was being chewed out by a boss or co-worker. The silver spurs on his boots jingled as he moved, “Well duty calls,” McCree started as he placed his phone back in his pocket, balancing the boxes in one arm, “see both Y'all later, I hope. Oh, and I can bring a coffee for your lady friend back there Hanzo, if she wants a cup that is. Till then...” He tipped his hat and quickly rushed out the door, the bell jingling above the door as the sound of his spurs clanked away.

Hanzo just looked at Genji, his mouth going slack, the younger brother trying to contain his laughter. “He totally thinks you are straight Hanzo. He totally thinks you are dating Amélie!” Finally, his laughter burst and started to giggle like a hyena, barely finding room to breathe.

His eyebrows furrowed together, “I am sure Ms. Lacroix would not find such events humorous, we barely know her Genji.” Crossing his arms and looking at his red-faced brother, who was still dying of laughter, made him just want to put the morning scene behind him. No matter how roguishly handsome the cafe owner was, Hanzo was far too busy to deal with a romance with another shop owner. He picked up the coffee left on the counter for him, quickly checking to make sure it was his by name, not wanting his brother's disgusting specialty coffee again. Hanzo noticed a note was left written on the opposite side of the cup from his name, ‘If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?’ His face went deep red, like a cherry, to cover his shame before Genji could pry, Hanzo retreated back into the kitchen, Amélie watching his body language carefully. 

“Just for your information, I found that hilarious.” The French baker chuckled while shaking her head slightly. The Japanese man Amélie had only just started to work for, swore under his breath as his face became a shade darker, one of his hands trying to cover his face in embarrassment. The coffee, still warm in his hands, making his heart beat faster as he glanced at the message once again.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note any words in another language are just Google Translated as I screw up English enough, no way I can learn a new language. If you notice anything wrong, please let me know!
> 
> Also, it is up to all of you, would you rather Genyatta or Gency, either way Zenny and Mercy will be good supports for Genji. 
> 
> I would really appreciate any comments and feedback, any bit helps. After all, I am still new at this!


	4. Try Not to Let Your Eyes Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was a cup of tea but instead he gets to show off to the cowboy.

Jesse sprinted back around the block to the coffee shop, his arms full of boxes that teetered precariously as he went. While he wanted to stay and talk to the ever reddening Hanzo, he wanted to stay and eat another amazing cinnamon bun, he wanted just to be in the warm bakery to bask in the that desirable man’s work. Instead, Gabe was going to yell at him so loud that he was going to give him tinnitus.

As he arrived at Blackwatch Coffee Stop, the line was out the door, Jesse slinked his way past people. Lena was zipping around with a girl in purple trying to help behind the counter, her name tag read Sombra. Half of her head was shaved, her long nails causing her to be delicate when she grabbed pastries for customers, and her caramel colored skin glistened with sweat. 

“Oi, Jesse, hand those boxes over and go see Gabe. He is going to kill you for not being here at rush hour.” She said with a strong Spanish accent.  The cowboy set the boxes of pastries on the counter, Sombra quickly starting to restock the rather empty display case with breakfast pastries.

Lena took a scone out for a customer, wrapping it in a parchment paper, “Also Jesse, you got some glaze in your beard.” She snickered a little as the big burly man started to wipe at his scruffy, untrimmed beard until she nodded when he finally wiped the last of it away.

Fixing his hat, Jesse smiled at Lena, “Thank ya kindly, now to face the Reaper.” He said with a slow drawl, he entered the kitchen, eyes locking on the Latino man working hard to mix cookie dough. A man with once blonde hair, now white as snow, two massive scars on his face still ruggedly handsome face, was starting some pie filling that Jesse couldn’t identify in its early stages. “Pa, Dad. Sorry I was late, got caught up trying to help the Shimada's again.” 

With a glance up, Gabe growled, setting the stand mixer to continue on without his touch, “You left your sister and Lena hanging this morning! Do you know how much we need you here, and those extra pastries?!” His heavily scarred face showing a slight bit of age and his beard appearing more grey than black, his eyebrows furrowed in anger showing the slight wrinkles of age. 

Jack came behind Gabe, rubbing his shoulders slightly to try and keep him from yelling, pecking his cheek with a kiss. “Jesse, maybe we should look into getting another barista out there, rearrange the schedule to get some of the afternoon workers to come in earlier. Do you think you can go do that for me?” Jack was always the calmer of the two, trying to think more level-headed than Gabe’s immediate snapping. 

Jesse nodded to him, his mind was a million miles away though, that hunky baker, the sculpting of his shoulders, his high cheekbones, and that sharp voice, just shot him through the heart. Jack cleared his throat and started to shake his head with a chuckle, hugging Gabe from behind causing him to be confused at the sudden extra affection. 

Jesse realized he had just been standing there, staring at Jack with a blush on his face, in a quick effort to save face he started back towards the office. The sound of combat boots hitting the floor could be heard down the hall, soft clapping following it. “Gabí! Our little boy is crushing hard, I know that red flush any day.” His voice high and chipper earning a grunt in response from Gabe, on the job he was an unmovable emotional wall of anger.

The cowboy grumbled to himself, embarrassed since now both his Dads would try to get to know who by any means necessary. This relationship was going to take time, Hanzo didn’t seem like he was a very forward guy, if Jesse wanted to get anywhere, it was going to take slow yet strong flirting. Placing his hand in his pocket he started to think about what he would need to flirt with a more sophisticated man; coffee, pick up lines, try to hit the gym a bit more, and it couldn’t help to ask Genji some of Hanzo’s likes to woo him properly. 

For now, though, he had to work through the day, do as Jack asked to maybe try and get him off his back for one evening. Pulling out the scheduling book, he started to move people around, deciding to move around a baker and barista to help with the ever-growing rush in the morning. 

Before he knew it, hours of paperwork and calls to arrange shifts had left him in the evening, the shop open until 8 pm, the local college students still drummed up good business at those hours. As he headed through the kitchen, passing a massive man with long white hair and a white beard wrapped in hair nets as he very so gently mixed biscotti dough, it was popular during winter and a nice addition to dip in coffee or tea. The holidays were coming soon, Jesse always forgot until they ran out of pumpkin spice or until snowflakes went up in the windows. 

It would be another year alone for him, working in his family’s coffee shop from dawn to beyond dusk. Even after trying apps to set him up with dates had him stuck being ridiculed for being the kind of man he was. Taking his place behind the counter, he thought on about the many past relationships he has had, the shame he was to those he dated. 

Jesse shook his head, taking his hat off and running his hand through his hair, letting a low sigh out as he placed an apron on, over his head. Trying to tie the apron was fruitless nowadays, they were made by Gabe for the small baristas and he was not small anymore. Before McCree could ridicule himself more for being a rough and tumble man he was, a jingle at the door snapped his attention towards a customer.

“Yo! Jesse, I need a Camomile tea and a Mocha Frappe!” An ever friendly Japanese man shouted, his grin was shit-eating. The silent, worn out Japanese man behind him was fixing his ponytail, a gold silk ribbon holding his hair back. The Shimada brothers seemed so similar but ever different in their attitudes and the way they carried themselves.

McCree shook his head, starting the Frappe, “Now Genji, you know we ain’t got that on the menu.” The gentle pour of almond milk trickling as both Shimada’s silently came toward the counter.

“Jesse, I know Ana gave you some after the last Wild West romance novel was released. Come on, for my brother, get him a cup of his favorite tea!” Genji said, obviously he was trying to embarrass his best friend. His grin grows as Jesse shot him a look of anger but thankfulness, finally one of Hanzo’s likes, Camomile tea. He worked on the mocha for a moment before walking to a cookie jar that looked like it was for decoration and pulling out a small sachet of tea leaves.

“Oh, McCree, please do not go out of your way for me, Genji had told me you had it on the menu. I would hate to diminish your personal stash.” Hanzo stammered out, his cheeks slightly flushed pink at the sentiment. Jesse just waved a hand at him, heading to the espresso machine with the tea. 

“I’ll do anything for you darlin’, it’s your brother who I have to tolerate.” He shot a glare at the green haired man, before laughing. “I can’t take you seriously in that fishnet top, it’s almost winter Genji, how can you stand that!” He continued to get a cup of hot water before pulling out an empty tea bag. 

Genji gave him an offended look, his hand over his heart, “How dare you, it is so hot in the bakery!” He gave him a smug look, “And Angela said I am a little furnace anyway.” This earned a roll of the eyes from Hanzo and a scoff from McCree.

Genji was holding back laughter as the bell behind him rung at the door. A slow click of heels came behind them, the sharp french voice could be identified as Amélie, “Salut, Cowboy, Mr. Shimada...Mr. Shimada.” She approached the counter, placing herself between the brothers. “I need two black coffees, the names are Amélie and Gérard.” Her face seemed slightly sad to mention the name but she did not express much emotion. Her glance she shot to Hanzo read she was trying to help him with Jesse. 

Jesse nodded at her, “A moment’ Miss Amélie,” his southern drawl butchering the presentation, “I gotta finish Hanzo and Genji’s drinks.” He let the tea leaves steep, going back to finish the mocha. “You got a date tonight with you huckleberry Miss Amélie, a little late for black coffee.” He placed the coffee ice cubes into the drink.    


She nodded slightly, “I always visit my husband's grave at the beginning of the holiday season, we stay up and enjoy the night under the mistletoe with coffee and wine like when he was alive.” Both Genji and Hanzo looked at Amélie and stiffened up, neither knowing of her loss before this. The tension in the coffee shop was high as Jesse turned around to hand the mocha to Genji, the name on the cup in his casual blocky letters. Genji snatched the drink in excitement, he enjoyed his late night coffee more often than he should.

“So you are the ballerina sniper, ‘Widowmaker’, my Dad and Pa have spoken of you, served in the military with Gérard many years ago. I hope they were able to offer you the help and support you needed.” He turned back, starting the black coffees; Amélie seemed surprised to be identified by her callsign. 

The coffee machine made a slight purr as the tension continued to ride high. Amélie looked at Hanzo and nodded toward Jesse, his face had a rosy pink to it. She tapped on Genji’s shoulder, a finger to her lips, giving a slight tug of the netted stop and a nod to Hanzo before she tugged on his top as well. She wiggled her eyebrows slightly and the sound of fabric shifting was louder than the machine, an apprehensive grunt from Hanzo nearly drew Jesse back around but he did not want to see Amélie’s constant glare toward him.

The black coffee had finished pouring and he did not want to keep the widow waiting that long, however, her date with her late husband was bound to keep her up till dawn if Gabe's old stories of a widow's mourning were to be believed. By the time Jesse turned around, two coffees in hand with two French names written on them, Hanzo was in the fishnet top and crop top, if it had been tight on Genji, it was like a second skin on his brother. Every bit of muscle he had on his torso was on display, his body was sculpted to perfection. The dragon tattoo sleeve was beautiful but it could hardly distract Jesse from the bright blush on Hanzo’s elegant and sharp face. Jesse had thought Genji looked ridiculous in this outfit, but the way it looked on Hanzo nearly had him over the counter to plant a kiss on the man with the exposed dragon tattoo. Amélie gently took the cups from Jesse, “How much do I owe you for this.” She said monotone, keeping her eyes on Jesse’s dumbfounded face,

Jesse waved a hand at her, eyes never leaving the beauty that was Hanzo. “Nothin’, on the house Miss Amélie, anything for my dad’s old friends." With that she gave a tiny smirk before turning quickly, leaving the establishment with a small jingle of the bell on the door. Genji was staring at his brother and the barista, his shit-eating grin was massive. Taking a single sip more of his mocha, Genji watch as Hanzo had not looked at Jesse but he could feel the cowboy’s eyes judging him.

Hanzo finally locked eyes with him, “My tea?” Was all he could muster out, the top strained harder as he crossed his arms. The bludging mountains of muscle that were his arms and pecks had the fabric creaking more when he tensed at Jesse’s wide eyes. The cowboy quickly took the tea bag out and lidded the cup, writing Hanzo’s name in nice smooth lettering. Offering it out to Hanzo, the elder Shimada taking the tea with a slight wink, turning to leave and let Genji take the bill. Jesse watched the very tight butt of Hanzo sway, his back muscles peering out from the netting of the top. Finally, he left the coffee shop with a slight jingle of the bell above the door. 

Genji just stared at his best friend for a moment before laughing very hard, patting the gawking cowboy’s hand, he left a few bills on the counter before taking his leave as well. Hanzo’s shirt was loose on Genji in the width department but height wise it, was a little stretched, showing his navel and the deep V line he had. Jesse didn’t have eyes for Genji, he was like a brother since he had been a young adult, but Hanzo, he was a prize that he simply had to have.

A big hand was placed on Jesse's shoulder, "You have it bad my friend!" A large voice echoed as his laugh seemed to shake the entire building. He forgot Reinhardt was in the kitchen, he had to have heard everything. One of his father's most trusted alleys just watched him ogle at a man while his family had yet to know he was gay. Both his fathers were not going to let him forget this moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a bit crunched with finals but I thought I would give y'all a nice long chapter. 
> 
> Let me know if anything looks wrong, I will fix it in a jiffy! Also, who should Genji date, Zenyatta, Mercy, or both!


	5. Saying the Truth is Difficult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse comes out.

Much to Jesse’s relief, Reinhardt had yet to inform his parents of the hilarious scene he had listened to the week before. This whole event had reminded him, he was not getting any younger and had not dated in quiet a while. He was in his thirties and there was no reason his parents would not accept him coming out so late in his life, so why was he scared? Jesse’s mind could only wonder at that fact as he walked into the small family coffee shop, the heat hitting his face as he did. 

Gabe and Jack were behind the counter; it looked like they were loading in some new equipment. Jack’s voice broke silence as he turned to his son, “Didn’t you get the message 2 weeks ago? We aren’t open today. Old machines were breaking all last month so we ordered a bunch of upgrades, it was in the expense reports. You get the day off for once.” Gabe was moving some packing peanuts onto the counter before pouring them over Jack’s head, getting a growl and chuckle from this lover.

Gabe ignored the growl and sat down on the counter, “But, we can use an extra set of hands, if you wanna help out your old Papí on your day off.” Jack just rolled his eyes at the guilt tripping request but Jesse came right over to help. “Ese es mi chico.” He handed Jesse a box cutter and stacked some boxes up on the counter for his son. 

Jesse took right to unboxing the new coffee drip, there looked to be a few components and parts that were glass so he was delicate as he pulled the pieces out. From early morning and into the afternoon the coffee shop was loud with laughter and stories of customers, enjoying the unusual time to bond. As they finally finished washing the parts and assembling everything, Jesse had thought long and hard about his orientation when there was a knock at the glass front door. 

Waving erratically, Genji stood on the other side of the door with, as usual, a sleepy looking Hanzo in tow. The clean cut baker locked eyes with him and blushed slightly, the last he had seen the cowboy was when he was in his brother’s tight and revealing clothing. 

Jesse smiled at them and waved, he quickly went to the door, before opening it he glanced at the nervous elder Shimada. Just seeing the sleepy baker gave him dreams, his favorite was just to sit together watching a movie and the uptight hunk would just fall asleep on his shoulder or lap. Finally, he turned to his parents who were idly chatting about some peppermint treats, Gabe noticed the awkwardly silent Jesse and nudged Jack. 

“You ok mi hijo?” He said as they both looked at their son, Jesse’s hat was tipped over his eyes making him seem more distant from his two fathers. Jesse nodded at them and took a deep breath, he tipped his hat back up, his hand seemed to twitch a little bit. 

“Jack, Gabe…” The cowboy started, his drawl thick and both older men seemed caught off guard by their first names being thrown at them. “I needed to get this off my chest for a while now… it ain’t like I kept a great secret or nothing… I-I am gay.” His voice cracked slightly in concern. Both of this father’s eyes widened before they smiled and came to his side. 

Jack offered him a tight hug while Gabe slapped him on the back with pride, “Congrats kid, welcome to the family.” The Latino man joked, his unusual smile showing how happy he was for Jesse to finally come out. 

Jack was silent but kept nodding as Gabe talked, a single sniffle could be heard, “I’m so proud of you…” Was all he could squeak out before crying happily, Gabe rolling his eyes as he collected up the crying white-haired mess that was his husband. Jesse could not help but grin at them, that was what he wanted in life and if the man outside was going to bring it to him, then he was willing to go as far as he could to get it. 

“Thank Y'all kindly for accepting me for who I always been.” With that, he tipped his hat and left out the door to a confused Genji and Hanzo. Both brothers gestured to the parents he left crying by the door, the smiles on their faces only making the Shimada’s more confused. 

Genji just pointed to them, tongue-tied since he had not seen the Reyes-Morrison’s cry since Jack was discharged from the police department. If Jesse had delivered news sad enough that it made them cry, he needed to know it was going to be ok. This cowboy had been like his brother since he came to the US, and to lose him would shatter his recently put back together heart. 

Hanzo, on the other hand, had only just gotten to know Jesse and had not yet met the actual owners. He wanted to change so much between them but he was simply a slow-paced guy usually. He badgeringly slugged Jesse in the shoulder causing the grinning cowboy to recoil back,“You make them cry and then leave, you must respect your elders more!” His accented voice sounding more blunt and brash then he meant it to. “What did you say to them, McCree!?” Hanzo’s concerned intentions were completely lost in his loud reaction.

McCree took a moment to think about what to say and shrugged, “I told them I was gay.” On that note, Genji started wheezing, his words not forming, just laughter. Hanzo, on the other hand, went red and shook his head slightly, placing his hands on his hips.

“We are going back to the bakery right now and getting a cake to celebrate you coming out officially,” Hanzo said with certainness, Genji stopped wheezing long enough to hear Hanzo and just nod. The two of them never got the chance to come out with who they were in their traditional Japanese family, Hanzo being gay and Genji being bisexual. Jesse tried to put up a fight, taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth, but a quick hand clapped over his mouth much to his surprise. 

The elder Shimada looked him in the eyes and smiled slightly, removing his hand, “This is important, we were going to ask you to go to lunch, but this is a very special moment for your family.” Hanzo’s soft and gentle hands took the rough, calloused hands of McCree as he gently tugged the cowboy, leading him back to the Shimada bakery. Jesse just smiled at the care Hanzo was giving him, allowing himself to be dragged along. Genji following up behind them with a sly smile, his cheeks red from laughing and the cold weather outside.

Jack and Gabe just watched him go, they were happy to see him so happy. The look he gave to the buffer Japanese man had them both sure that was the love interest that spurred their boy into finally coming out. Gone was the scruffy, scrappy, little kid from the street and instead there was a large man with a bright smile and a brighter future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give feedback  
> This is a weaker and shorter chapter, but I thought it could have a bit of meaning for some people <3  
> If there is a good response, I may just write two chapters for this week ;)


	6. The Secrets of Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo has to get the perfect secret santa gifts or face embarrassment. Genji comes along to pester his tired brother as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I had it done Christmas day but my beta reader couldn't get together with me to clean it up until now.

It had been a few weeks since Hanzo had decorated a small cake to celebrate McCree’s coming out with his parents which left them with it being two weeks before Christmas. Hanzo and McCree had been texting and flirting shamelessly back and forth. It was like they were dating, but not yet on the term of boyfriends. Hanzo was overly busy with work, being there sometimes to even one in the morning, but continued to make time to call his not yet boyfriend just to brighten his day or when he would get home late at night. They had become close enough that Jesse offered to include the brothers in the family and friend Secret Santa that the Reyes-Morrison’s put together each year.

An elderly woman with a long white braid and a small tattoo under her eye had stopped by with two slips of paper, the names of the brothers Secret Santa. She gave them both a smile, “I expect you both to do quite well, and Hanzo dear, please stop by for tea more often.” She offered a small wave before leaving, neither Shimada able to get a word in, not even a hello. Hanzo at least recognized her as the tea shop owner from down the road, her loose leaves are what McCree had given him before and he had fallen in love with.

Both brothers picked up their cards for the person they would be gifting to. Genji shrugged and placed his in his pocket without a second thought. Hanzo looked at him and furrowed his eyebrows, staring at it almost confused like. Genji peered over his shoulder before stifling a deep laugh, “HOW DID YOU GET THE COWBOY!” There were over 10 people involved in this Secret Santa, how could he end up Jesse, Hanzo was shocked but just knew he had to work even harder to get him the perfect gifts. Each person had been asked to write 2 items they would enjoy receiving, the rest would be left to the gifter on whether they would get those or something their giftee may appreciate.

Hanzo slipped the card into his pocket, starting back to the kitchen, “We have one week, I may need your assistance with shopping.” With that, he closed the kitchen door and he and Amélie continued their plethora of winter-themed orders.  
  
As closing time rolled around, Hanzo made sure to actually leave early for once so he could start shopping early. Genji patted his back lightly as they started towards Hanzo’s little black sports car. “So what does Jesse want? He has simple taste or simple enough tastes.” He opened the passenger door, climbing in quickly, Hanzo getting behind the wheel.

Clicking his buckle into place, Hanzo’s jaw tightening slightly, “All he had put down was a bottle of whiskey or bourbon.” Starting the car, he felt a little disheartened, while he chatted so often with the cowboy cutie, he knew so little about his likes and what he already owned. Hanzo shook his head and tried to think more calmly as he was driving. “So who do you have Genji?” The elder Shimada asked in an attempt to distract himself.

Genji pulled out his small card and glanced at the name, “Fareeha, she is like a sister to Jesse, you really oughta meet her sometime! She just wants some snacks, which I will have no trouble getting for her.” He gave a large grin to Hanzo only to receive a near blank glance back to him.

Hanzo rubs one of his temples, “There is so much I do not know about Jesse, another sister that I know nothing about… I-I am worried I am going to fail him in this gifting event. I was already lost as to what to get him for Christmas and now this, I do not wish to seem insincere but how can I make a man like Jesse feel special!” Hanzo pulled into the parking structure, his hands shaking slightly as his grip on the steering wheel was white knuckling.

Genji placed a hand on his shoulder, “Brother, calm yourself! When you see the perfect gift, you will know.” As the car was parked, Genji was the first to jump out, “Besides, you two are the power couple, you were just made for each other.” Hanzo shot him a glare as he locked the car behind him, coming to Genji’s side just to lightly punch him in the shoulder.

“We are not dating… yet…“ Hanzo muttered walking past his gaping brother.

“Impossible, you two flirt more than Jack and Gabe. Come on, ask him out on Christmas, or under the mistletoe, or do literally anything other than just watch this chance go by.” Genji said catching up with his brother and wrapping his arm around him.

Hanzo tried to shrug off his brother but just sighed, “I am not worthy of his wonderful sweetness, end of this conversation Genji.” He sped up and entered the first store he could see, a small shoe store. Genji only shook his head and entered behind him, taking a look at a few racks with little care. Hanzo just took a look around before shaking his head in disappointment and leaving quickly. “I can get the alcohol without a problem… but I want to give him something meaningful.” He was just barely speaking audibly as he walked past the window displays for many mom and pop shops.

Hours of popping in and out of many stores came and went, Genji was carrying bags full of clothes and interesting snacks for him and Fareeha. Hanzo, on the other hand, only had a bag with a nicely aged bottle of whiskey and an older bottle of bourbon, brands McCree had mentioned wanting many times but not having the extra budget to spend on the bottles. As he pushed the next shop door open without even looking at the window, Hanzo was tired and wanted to go home at this point, only he was surprised to smell a deep leather mixed with a more gentle oil scent.

He glanced at the shelves of beautiful metal work along with small leather trinkets, each piece becoming more complex as he got closer to the register. “Are ya lookin’ for somethin’ or meandering around?” A strongly accented voice said loudly. Hanzo quickly looked around, his eyes flickering around before seeing a very short, stocky man at the register.

Hanzo stared at him a minute longer, the man looked like a Viking but in the modern era. Finally, he spoke, laying his eyes on a beautifully done flask, the center being leather while the shining silver of the metal was laced with patterns and designs. “Can you custom make these flasks with certain patterns and engravings?” Hanzo said with a softer voice than usual.

The man behind the counter laughed, “It would be no problem to, what do ya want?” The bearded man pulled out a pen and paper, he only had one good hand so it took him an extra moment to get everything set up. His other arm was replaced with a bulky red metal claw. Judging by the scrapes Hanzo assumed it was from hammering or moving pieces of metal. “Quit your lollygagging, get to the point! We close soon,” the man snipped with a strong accented voice. Hanzo didn’t seem to mind his tone, he just pulled out his phone and opened a picture.

Placing his phone on the counter and pointing at the yellow geometric pattern on a red serape Jesse was wearing. “Can you create this pattern on the metal and the initials J.M. on the leather?” The man wrote down the details and sketched the pattern. Hanzo continued to look the man over, noting the name on his apron read Torbjörn Lindholm. “Thank you, Mr. Lindholm.”

The man set his pencil down and laughed, “Call me Torbjörn, would ya like the design in a gold or all in a silver?”

Hanzo tapped his chin for a moment, “Gold would look very regal, I think he would like the touch of color.” Torbjörn gave him a glance before writing that detail down. When Hanzo looked at the writing he found himself unable to read it, it was in another language.

“Now let me just make sure I have all the details. A gold pattern on a silver casing with a leather center that reads J.M., anything else?” He started to write portions of metal he would need.

Hanzo shook his head, “That should be all, how much would that project cost? Also, is there an estimated completion date?”

Torbjörn let out another laugh, a gruff Guffaw, “You are looking at a bit over $175 for the project, as for completion date, when it is done. Is there a date you need it by?” He pulled out a small planner from his apron and Hanzo could see the next few weeks were a bit busy but easier than the bakery’s schedule.

“I would hope for it to be done before this Saturday, I know it is a short notice, I can pay extr-” Torbjörn’s claw-like appendage came up to silence him.

“Not a problem, write down your number, I will message you when it is done.” He passed the paper with details to Hanzo along with the pencil. The elder Shimada quickly wrote down his cell number and Torbjörn waved him off. “See you in a few day!” Hanzo waved back before exiting the store, Genji was waiting outside for him.

“Are we done yet?! You are taking foreveeerrrr.” The green haired Shimada groaned, his plethora of bags at his feet.

Hanzo laughed softly at his brother’s whining, “Yes, we can head home.” Genji made a large whoop, picking up his bags and racing back to the car. Hanzo leisurely walked behind him, looking at a few stores on the other side of the strip of shops that he had not made it into. One store’s window display made him stop, Hanzo’s eyes widening at the beautiful sight. “Genji! One last store, I will be done in a moment.” The younger Shimada groaned and halted, sending a nod to his brother. Hanzo raced into the store, a small bell jingled as he entered, at the register of this very small store sat a man knitting away.

The name on the desk read Bastion, and a small tweeting came from the cage in the corner, where a little yellow bird continually hopped around the little structure. Bastion waved, he was very scarred, his thin and lanky body seeming a bit disfigured like he had been through many surgeries. He set down his knitting needles and paid attention to the visitor to his store, Hanzo carefully looking around the store of homemade items.

There were some photos, some whittling, and then he saw the little-knitted section. Hanzo gently flitted through the pieces, not seeing what he had seen in the window. Each piece was different and unique, just not what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath to even his voice, he looked at Bastion, the man waving once again, “Do you have another one of the knitted serapes that are in the window with that design?” Bastion shook his head, letting out a small sad whistle. The scarred man stood up, the soft shuffling was heard as he came to front display and removed the wrapped piece from the mannequin. Coming to Hanzo’s side he offered the display piece to him, letting a small smile grace his heavily scarred lips. This close, it could be seen that he had heavy scarring on his neck and across one of his arms.

Hanzo gently took the soft blanket-like piece with a tender grasp, “Are you sure it is ok if I purchase this one? It makes a beautiful window display.” Bastion made a motion with his hand like he was blowing Hanzo off and nodded happily, he let out a small joyful whistle. Bastion took another knitted blanket from the section they were standing by and layed it over the shoulders of the mannequin. Hanzo ran his hand over the fluffy threads, a gentle blue and red sunset scene with a winding Aztec dragon on the bottom edge.

Hanzo came to the counter to make his purchase, a smile on his face, “My boyfri- My friend will love this, well I hope he does, it is beautiful Mr. Bastion.” At his praises, the small man’s tanned face became a little red and he let out a little broken up chirp of delight. Bastion let out a small cough, quickly tapping his throat and make a slashing motion, he bowed his head slightly and took a sip of water from the bottle under the counter. Hanzo set the knitted beauty on the counter and started to sign, his hands fumbling as it had been a while since he had used his hands in this manner. ‘I can sign if it makes you more comfortable.’

Bastion made a small gasp like sound and gave a little jump in happiness, making him seem like a young man, Hanzo was not certain of his age. The scarred man signed back, ‘It is unusual to meet another person who can sign, thank you for this. Can I help you find anything else?’ Hanzo shook his head and smiled a bit brighter to Bastion. ‘Thank you, I could not find anything more perfect for my hopefully to be boyfriend, it is a beautiful combination of us, maybe if I am lucky he will allow me to date him…’ Laying his heavily injured hand over the serape he looked at the happy yet worried face of Hanzo.

His hands went slowly as if to add more sentiment to his words, ‘He would be lucky to have someone as sweet as you are, please take this as a gift. Have a Happy Holidays and I wish you luck in asking him.’

Hanzo tried to shake his head and start to sign a rebuttal but Bastion took his hands and let out a happy whistle that sounded a little like Deck the Halls. Letting go, Bastion smiled widely at him, ‘Please come back again, it was nice talking to you.’ He placed the knitted piece in a small bag and handed it to Hanzo.

The elder Shimada bowed in thanks, his eyes a little glassy from the kindness a total stranger had shown him. ‘I will return, you can be sure of it Mr. Bastion, we will have to talk more often.’ Bastion nodded happily and the bird in the cage let out a little tweet as Bastion whistled softly. From behind the counter, he waved his good hand at Hanzo as he exited the shop, the dragon tattoo peeking out from the bottom of his sleeve as he waved back to his new friend.

Genji was tapping away on his phone, sitting on the ground surrounded by bags. “Can we go home finally?” Hanzo nodded, a smile on his face that seemed to radiate happiness. Genji patted his back proudly as they headed back to the car.

\-----

It felt like not a day passed before Saturday had come, Hanzo had already picked up the gorgeous flask from Torbjörn earlier in the week and even made time to stop in and say hello to Bastion. Finally, the gift exchange was upon them and the brothers had driven across town to the suburbs to meet everyone at the Reyes-Morrison family home. It was rather large and it was obvious both took a lot of care to keep everything secure; the glass was tinted and rather thick, there were cameras at every corner, and they even had a doorbell with a camera on it.

Hanzo knocked lightly on the door, his arms were full of the beautifully wrapped presents for Jesse. There was a bit of sound from inside before Gabe opened the door. He stood there and looked them over. Genji was in a garish holiday sweater while Hanzo was dressed in a plain long sleeved shirt in black and grey. “Where’s your holiday spirit?” He said in a gruff, monotone voice, his eyes narrowing to a glare.

Genji laughed and patted his brothers back, “He has no holiday spirit, Gabe, you must excuse the constant stick up his butt.”

Hanzo groaned and shook his head, “I am afraid I do not own a holiday sweater, my wardrobe is rather plain. My apologies Mr. Reyes.” He bowed his head slightly, his cheeks a little red from embarrassment.

Gabe just laughed at his display, “I’m just playing around Hanzo, you make yourself right at home, Jesse is in the kitchen making some snacks. The boy can’t bake for shit but he can cook! Genji, don’t touch anything, if you break the TV again, I swear.” He shook his head and moved from the doorway to let them in. Genji came right in, he went to set his gift down on the table that was already full of gifts. Hanzo came in slowly, wiping his shoes before entering. Gabe closed the door behind him and went right back into what could be assumed as the kitchen from the wonderful scents pouring out of it.

The living room was full of people; Hanzo could recognize Ana, Reinhardt, Jack, Lena, Sombra, Zenyatta, even Amélie seemed to have been invited. There were others he did not know, such as a young woman with red hair, her arm was wrapped around Lena, young woman with pink triangles on her cheeks and a short man with dreadlocks in a ponytail that seemed familiar but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Lastly, a woman with a short black bob and a tattoo under her right eye was chatting with Ana, so Hanzo thought he could start there. He placed his gifts on the table with the others before coming over to Ana to say hello.

After about 20 minutes of chatting and introductions, Jesse and Gabe came out of the kitchen with platters in hand. They began to fill a buffet table with snack foods and Jack started to pull out a few bottles of Wine, a gin, and then a small pack of cold beers.

“All right Y'all, help yourselves to some snacks before we get this party underway! Lucio, mind throwin’ on the holiday mix.” Jesse said as he shot some finger guns towards the man with dreads that Hanzo now knew as Lucio. He jumped up and gave a little woot before plugging in his phone and turning on a nice jazzy sounding remix of Jingle Bells.

Hanzo smiled and closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall; he was not the most social person and while he knew everyone now, he preferred to just listen to the party goers. That was until a strong hand was laid on his shoulder and the light was blocked out of view. “Howdy darlin’, you seem to be in a good mood tonight.” Hanzo looked up at the voice, knowing it was his cowboy, with a stetson on his head and a sweater that read BAMF, the same pattern that was usually on his serape was donned on the sweater. His jeans were a tad ripped and the boots he always wore seemed to be shined for the occasion.

“You look ridiculous,” Hanzo said, holding back a little laughter as Jesse moved a hand over his chest in shock.

“How could you honey bee, Ana made this herself! I think it is my most handsome outfit.” McCree said fixing his hat a little, trying to exude his normal confidence. “Ain’t you got anything fun to wear for the holidays?” He said, trying to take the spotlight off of himself.

“I am afraid I have never actually gotten the time off to celebrate the holidays, and even when Genji and I do, it is rather little,” Hanzo said softly, like he was embarrassed for not being festive.

Jesse shook his head and patted Hanzo’s muscular shoulders, “You are your own boss, that's your own choice not to take time off, but darlin’, no need to get red in the face, even if it looks adorable.” Hanzo just snickered, his face going a bit more red from his crushes compliments. Jesse laughed and wiped away a fake tear. “You just make it too easy darlin’, I’m sorry. Can I get ya somethin’ to drink?”

Hanzo just shook his head, “You know I only drink Sake, and occasionally I steal a sip of whiskey when I need a little liquid courage. Wine is just grape water, I prefer something strong.”

Jesse just nodded along with him, “A man after my own heart with those tastes.” He went to start another sentence but Ana cut him off.

“All right, it is time for the Secret Santa, everyone gather around and take a seat!” She called, her voice was kind yet commanding. She took her seat on the couch, Reinhardt at her side and Pharah at the other. Jack and Gabe sat in matching recliners chairs next to each other while everyone else was left to sit on the floor. It was rather easy to see where couples were designated, Genji sitting with Zenyatta on his lap, Hana had Lucio leaning on her shoulder, Lena and Emily sitting cross-legged and continuing to chat. Sombra sat next to them, her phone in hand as if she didn’t notice the sweetness around her. Amélie chose the seat next to Sombra, a glass of wine her hand and a blank look on her face. That left just Hanzo and Jesse to sit at the end of the circle, Jesse sitting with sprawled legs and while Hanzo sat on his knees.

Ana slowly called out one name at a time, “Sombra, you are first dear, and please get off your phone while we are opening gifts.” The purple haired punk rolled her eyes and tucked her phone away, getting up she picked up her present from the table and walked over to Hana.

“Merry Christmas, I was your Santa.” She smiled a bit more than she had all night as Hana took the gift. Sombra sat back down and Hana opened it up and let out a tiny giggle.

“Bunny Ear Headphones! These will so look great on stream, thank you Sombra!” Hana said with a fist pump in the air. She quickly freed them from the box and put them on. They did look suiting on the young girl. Hana got up, “So, my turn huh?” Ana nodded as Hana plucked a box from the table, the pink paper so bright it could blind people. She placed the box on Jack’s lap, “Merry Christmas Dad 76, my second best player two.” She ruffled his receding hair before sitting back down.

Jack rolled his eyes as he opened the gift, pulling out a new pair of red sunglasses and a nice leather jacket with the numbers 76 on the back. He seemed touched by the gift, getting up to hug Hana, “Thanks, honey…” They hugged, he held her tightly and a few tears seemed to be glistening in his eyes.

Ana just shook her head at the emotional Jack, “He is going to need a minute to collect himself, so Hanzo dear, why don’t you go.” Ana said with a slight hint of a smile. Hanzo nodded, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before delivering to his crush. He stood up and gently picked up the large wrapped packages. His silent steps led him back to McCree where he set the package right between the cowboy’s sprawled legs. “I had you Jesse, Merry Christmas!” He grinned, his accented voice leaving a unique tone on Merry Christmas. As he sat back down next to Jesse, the cowboys eyes shot a look to Ana, only to make her chuckle, and then back to Hanzo.

McCree smiled at the fluster man next to him and started to unwrap the largest package first. He gasped and looked up to meet Hanzo’s unusually excited eyes. “You did not…” He finished unwrapping it and looked at the aged whiskey, letting out a low whistle. “This bottle is worth more than my damn pay, how did you find and afford this!?” McCree looked at the bottle in wonder, licking his lips as he thought of the delicious taste of the glimmering golden drink. The slight murmuring of Jack and Gabe discussing the price drew him back to Hanzo’s sly smile.

“I save my money well,” Hanzo said with a little wink as Jesse started to open the second bottle, only to stop once again.

“Hanzo darlin’, how did you even find these bottles. I talked about it like once when I was drunk, but I can’t even get on about the rarity and cost.” Jesse said with a drawl and looked at the beautiful amber contents.

“Well, I happen to know a good place for Sake, I simply had to ask where they would suggest finding these brands. And you mentioned it far more than just once.” Hanzo said as if it was easy to acquire them.

Jesse just shook his head in disbelief and he held up the small box. The last gift. He carefully removed the paper and opened the top. He just beamed and hugged Hanzo, “This is so sweet of you Han, seriously, I don’t even know where you would find something like this.” Jesse held up the flask for everyone else to see, the gold glittering in the light and his eye-catching something on the back. On the bottom of the leather it read My Huckleberry. Jesse lit up bright red. He hugged Hanzo tighter and planted a kiss on his cheek which only led the recipient to become red as well.

McCree smiled very brightly, “Guess it’s my time to give my gift, ain’t it?” He released Hanzo, his body immediately missing the heat that was held oh so close to his heart. His knees popped once he stood but he just shrugged it off, despite a small glare from Ana, and collected a nice gift bag from the table.

He placed it in front of Hanzo and smiled, “Merry Christmas Darlin’, I am your lil’ ol’ Santa.” The elder Shimada seemed shocked as Ana appeared to be holding back satisfied laughter. He shot her a scowl and she just shrugged while biting her lip as Reinhardt patted her back with a gentle touch. Hanzo took the gift bag as McCree sat back down, a wide grin donned the cowboy’s face.

Hanzo pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out a very nice bottle of Sake. He chuckled, “Perhaps I can drink tonight after all, drinking buddies once again.” His statement drew a little laughter from Jesse and Genji, both knowing how picky he is. He reached in again and pulled out a nice array of teas, all of them loose leaves and most likely a selection Ana helped him put together considering the perfect choices. “Thank you very much, Jesse.” He smiled, a very sincere smile to the cowboy who only snickered at his gazes.

“Darlin’ check the bottom,” Jesse said with a wink, Hanzo reached to the bottom and pulled out a little card. His eyes grew wide and he just nodded quickly and hugged the cowboy who was quick to throw his arms around him in return.

Gabe groaned, “Mi Hermano, what the fuck is that? I thought we agreed on no gift cards?” Hanzo looked back at him, letting go and he started laughing, a full laugh that even Genji had not heard in a long time. Jesse stared at the elder Shimada with wide eyes, they almost twinkled hearing the joyous laughter coming from the usually stoic man. His cheeks flushed pink and his chest tightened, Jesse knew he was head over heels in love.

“It is an invitation to dinner on Christmas Eve at a wonderful ramen bar downtown. I am more than happy to get to go on my first date with Jesse.” Hanzo said matter of factly, holding his cowboy’s hands tightly

Hanzo’s already red blush became darker as Ana smiled brightly at the duo and started to give directions for the next person to go. Biting his lip, his fluster not diminishing, Hanzo tugged on Jesse’s hand and pointed to the back door. Jesse just nodded and stood up, taking Hanzo’s hand he started to guide him to the back door. He turned quickly to Gabe and whispered something in Spanish, his father nodded in reply as they kept going.

Hanzo stepped outside with McCree on his tail, as the door closed Hanzo hugged the cowboy. “Woah there darlin’, heh, ain’t you being cute.” He said giving him a rough squeeze. Hanzo placed a finger to his lips, his eye looked up at him with what appeared to be fear.

“I would like to….court you, but I know I have been a bit of a mess and I am not worth your romance… but I want to be with you so badly.” Hanzo started to mumble and ramble, his red face falling into his hands like he had messed up.

Jesse placed his hand under Hanzo’s chin and tilted it up to face him, “Hey now, we all got baggage and problems, but I want to face them, with you. I would love to date ya darlin’, you're sweet and thoughtful. To get to call you my boyfriend would be a delight.” He planted a gentle kiss on Hanzo’s forehead. “We can take it nice and slow, no need to rush anything Honey.”

Hanzo smiled up at the cowboy, his face beet red and yet his eyes read with a slight hurting, a longing that Jesse just wanted to cuddle away. “I appreciate that Jesse, I have not dated for a… long time. I… I do not deserve such kindness from someone as kind as you.” Jesse just chuckled and peppered his face with kisses, the cold air stinging his face, the red on his cheeks growing.

Hanzo just giggled at the gentle pecks and held Jesse close, the shorter man’s eyes welling with happy tears as the kisses continue to be peppered across his face. They just stood outside and held each other close, a few kisses here and there while they both were chilled.

Finally, Genji came and opened the door, “Hanzo, Jesse, you missed the rest of the gift opening, lame! So, Zen and I wanted to head back to the apartment, he took a cab so can we give him a ride Hanzo? Pleaseeeee…” The taller brother gave the biggest puppy dog eyes to the elder Shimada.

Jesse just gave a little smile and let him go, “Guess you should get going darlin’, text me tonight, alright?” He kisses Hanzo on the cheek as the older man sighed and gave the cowboy’s hand a final squeeze before heading back inside. He gathered his gifts from Jesse and gave his farewells to the group of friends.

“Thank you all again for the invitation,” Hanzo said with a bow and a sincere smile. Everyone gave him a little wave and Hana gave him a hug along with a little card with her steamer name and number. There was a note on the back, ‘I would love to plug your shop, call me and we can talk.’ Hanzo just smiled at her, “Thank you, Miss Hana, we will be in contact.” She waved him off as the small group of three got back into the sports car. Jesse waved from the window and tipped his hat to Hanzo as they drove off.

A soft melody of classic rock drifted from the stereo, his phone buzzed in the cupholder, “Genji could you check that.” Hanzo’s eyes didn’t drift from the road, the overly green garish outfit he was wearing daring to draw his attention though. Genji clicked open the home screen and typed in Hanzo’s overly long password.

**My Cowboy- 21:36- It was a pleasure getting to chat with ya darlin**   
**My Cowboy- 21:36- I am glad you decided to ask finally! been dyin to get to call you my boyfriend for a while**   
**My Cowboy- 21:37- I’m real excited about our date if it goes well how about we head back to my place after and share that nice whiskey you picked out**   
**My Cowboy- 21:37- Love you Hanny Bee <3<3<3**

Genji snickered, “It is ‘My Cowboy’, don’t worry, I got this.” Hanzo nearly slammed on the breaks, his face going red as Genji typed a long message.

“Genji don’t you dare send him anything I would not say!” He growled and glared at him before continuing to drive. Each tap on the keyboard sounded like nails on a chalkboard for Hanzo, worried about what Genji may say.

**You- 21:42- Oh Baby, don’t you worry about anything.** i **am so excited for a date with you,** i **will do anything you want if you just hold me close <3 <3 ;;)**  
 **My Cowboy- 21:43- Genji I know that is you, Han would never use bad grammar or emojis like that**  
 **You- 21:43- damn you caught me, but for real, he is hype for this, never heard him laugh so happily when with you.**  
 **You- 21:44- Now I am going to have to give you the Dad Speech, my best friend dating my brother, what has this world come to**  
 **My Cowboy- 21:45- I will be waiting for it, make sure you give Hanny back his phone, I have to chat with my boyfriend ;)**  
 **You- 21:45- not a problem, have a good night Jesse**

“Don’t worry Hanny, you are going to have a lovely date with Jesse, just no sex on the first date, it is not proper,” Genji said with a snicker, Hanzo rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

“Genji, I swear to god, you are going to be the death of me.” Hanzo groaned and gripped the wheel tighter, trying to think if he had anything cute to wear for a first date.  



	7. Preparing for the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it is time for the date, can they get out of their own heads or will siblings push them to their limits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I already have the next one underway!! This is just a mini-chapter to build into the date so I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> This is the first non-betaed chapter so I am sorry for any errors.

Christmas Eve was here and McCree was throwing clothes across the room, “Som, Reeha, what if it ain’t perfect! I can’t look like my normal ass looking self!” The two girls in the room just rolled their eyes, both picking up a few pieces of strewn clothing and folding them, a small pile forming on the bed.

“A. Don’t you insult yourself again or I will call Hana downtown just to dress you. B. Anything you wear is going to impress Hanzo, he liked you, even in that ugly sweater.” Sombra said pulling out her phone, already messaging their Step-Sister about the situation at hand.

“Jess, come on, he likes you, now pick up your nice flannel and a non ripped pair of jeans, put on that hat and go kiss your boyfriend!” The muscular Egyptian woman said with a small fist pump in the air before falling back into the bed.

McCree laughed a little and picked up a nice button up, a red flannel, from the floor of his closet. “Now, I ain’t worn this shit in a year or two, know this ain’t dirty but if it makes me look like bad, you gotta tell me.” He slipped it on and started to button up the ruby flannel, it stretched slightly around his stomach but looked nice. Jesse was a fit man, his arms and thighs were well defined, but his strong muscles had long been covered with a layer of plush with his constant snacking at the cafe.

Sombra grumbled and tapped a button on her phone, “Nice going, you made me summon Hana away from her stream for you. She has to drive from dad’s place back to the cafe, which by the way, Papí wants the rent for this place next week.” Jesse just groaned at her comment and tugged up his pants, jumping slightly to get it over his rather voluptuous butt.

Sombra giggled and Fareeha rolled her eyes at the sight, “You need better jeans bro. I mean your butt looks fine in those bu-” Sombra slapped a hand over Fareeha’s mouth as the small streamer kicked the door open, her arms full of two full shopping bags, Lucio gliding in behind her on heelies, a massive camera propped up on his shoulder.

“I DROVE OVER HERE SO FAST WHEN SOM TEXTED ME, I AM SURE I WILL GET A TICKET. BUT WHERE IS THE DATE EMERGENCY?!” Hana said so fast it almost blended into a string of oddities but Sombra pointed at Jesse. The slender Korean woman went right to the cowboy and looked him over. “Oh McCree, McCree, McCree, you are so you. That is what is important. Alright guys, D.Va reporting in! You were lucky Daddy 76 had you in his sights tonight.” Hana started, placing the bags in front of him. “Daddio and Reapbean picked up some new digs for your date, but since you interrupted my stream, I had to bring it with me. So let’s get dressing!” While on stream they all had a code name as to keep some identities hidden, Jesse always being so casual, he went with his last name since he doubted anyone would care for such an old cowboy anymore.

McCree seemed very overwhelmed, his nice flannel and jeans shoulda been fine, he hasn’t worn them in years, so no wonder they were tight, but he wasn’t that bad. “I am surprised Soldier 76 lets you call him that on stream, but seriously, my clothes are fine darlin. I am always a fine ass cowboy, but I am sure my date will enjoy me being casual.”

Hana just shook her head at the camera and start to unpack the bags, a lot of nice and sharp clothes that looked like they were from Gabe’s old closet or newer. Jesse looked at himself in the mirror and just shook his head, enjoying the signature clothes he had on, they completed his cowboy look, they were him.

\---

Hanzo was just straightening his tie, Genji was sitting on the floor, the loud of pop of his gum reminding Hanzo he invited the young dragon to help him get ready. The bright brother was on his phone and his earbuds were in, the video on his phone illuminating his face. “Genji, how do I look? Presentable enough?” Hanzo’s voice was stern but wavering with his worry. The elder Shimada was in a business suit, a nice golden silk scarf in his hair and the crisp deep blue of his jacket made him seem mysterious.

Genji snickered and looked up, “You two are a riot. Just take off the jacket and the tie, you look so stiff.” He set his phone down and slipped the suit jacket of him in one swift motion. He flipped the tie around and unbuttoned the top three buttons of Hanzo’s white shirt under his jacket. “Now the tie, you look like you are choking yourself,” Hanzo grumbled and took the tie off, his large pecs and dragon tattoo peeking out of the now slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt.

Nodding happily, Genji unplugged the earbuds and threw his phone at Hanzo, “Now talk your boyfriend down, his sisters are more over the top than me.” The elder dragon caught the phone and watched the video go. Hana was trying to button up a suit jacket that seemed like it would be too small for Jesse’s beautifully broad shoulders. Hanzo opened the chat that was exploding with messages to take it off and almost harassing comments on undressing the cowboy. With a scoff he started to type, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as more people joined in the chat, even Sombra chanting the chat’s comments.

As he finished his little message, Jesse seemed to be growing more uncomfortable as he was dressed like a doll and people were asking him to go nude. Hanzo clicked send and crossed his arms like he had succeeded, waiting for the video to catch up.

Sombra on stream laughed and her face fell into a small smile as she got to Hanzo’s comment, “TheTwinDragons says that McCree looks uncomfortable and to let him wear something that makes him feel relaxed.” Jesse seemed a little surprised someone stuck up for him on one of Hana’s streams and the young Korean woman seemed surprised herself. Hana stepped back and placed her hands on her hips, her face scrunched a little as her eyes looked over her eldest brother.

“Hmmm, they are right, this is just not you, and you are wider in the shoulders compared to Reaper and your style is way too simple.” She turned to the camera “Why didn’t you guys tell me! McCree looks unnatural like this, come on bunnies, I trusted you!” Hana started to pick through all the clothes as McCree removed the white button up. Hanzo’s face flushed pink to see his new boyfriend so exposed, his chest seemed so sturdy yet with a softness that he wished to rest his head upon while they whispered sweet nothings to each other.

As Jesse went to undo the slacks and Hanzo flipped the phone down to his lap while the camera did pan over to Hana looking frantically as Fareeha was sorting the shirts by color. Sombra continued to read out the comments in the chat, many ‘Pan back to McCree!’ or ‘Let us see the cowboy!’ When Hana started to shriek having pulled out a newer looking royal blue flannel. She showed it to the camera and then panned over to McCree who had tugged his pants back on.

Hanzo smiled as he flipped the phone back over and watched his boyfriend slip on the shirt, noting the scars that were riddled all over his chest. The small star like bullet wounds that were like constellations that were near hidden in the bright lights of his apartment and the thick hair that Jesse’s torso was covered in. With a red face, Hanzo started typing again and when he finished, his finger wavered for a second, unsure if he should send this.

Before he could chicken out, Genji snatched the phone and clicked send. Hanzo looked at him with a venomous glare that could make a man twice his size shake but Genji just laughed off the gaze. “It was my phone, I can do what I want!” Sticking out his tongue he passed the phone back to his older brother

Hazno went to argue but just stuck his tongue out back. Sombra giggling drew their attention back, the sound of her long nails tapping on her phone’s screen drawing the entire room’s eyes, “McCree, TheTwinDragons has a message for you.” Jesse was just finishing buttoning up his flannel, a smile on his face that he was once again comfortable.

“Now what would a viewer want to tell me, I ain’t no one important.” He took a seat on the bed with all the girls, the mattress dipping below him.

“They say to wear that red serape, it is your signature and they will see you at dinner,” Sombra said as her eyes scanned over all the cute messages in chat, another one from TheTwinDragons popping up. “Oh and that you are very important to them.” She flipped her hair and giggled a little before muttering something in Spanish causing Jesse’s face to redden.

Lucio swung the camera back to Hana, her grin large and the pink triangles on her cheeks hiding some of her blush as she gave the camera a thumbs up. “Seems our job here is done, thank you all for tuning into the Emergency Date Stream 18+, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season, I know I am going home to spend time with Soldier 76 and Reaper for a nice evening! GG!” She did a little pose as Lucio turned the stream off. Hana stretched and yawned, “You are welcome bro, now go have fun on your date.” She waved her hand at the door while Jesse grabbed his hat and his serape.

With a wave goodbye to their siblings, both got in the car with a wrapped gift next to them, excited and nervous for their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave feedback or comments below! It may help me get the next chapter out sooner!


	8. A Simple Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the date actually happens, will words be spilled as the drinks flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter remains!  
> I wanna thank @BonesStudio for being the best writer ever, they motivate me hardcore.

McCree was the first to arrive, indeed wearing what they had picked out on stream but his hat’s badges seem shined and his scruffy beard was rather well groomed. Listening to the advice of TheTwinDragons, he had his serape wrapped around his shoulders which helped fight the cold winter wind nicely. McCree was quickly seated by the window, a gentle snowfall was beginning, he was almost distracted at the small frost growing on the window. That was until a man rushed by, out of the corner of his eye he saw a golden streak following the runner.

The front door was slammed loudly and McCree gripped his pocket knife tightly, unsure if there would be trouble. He could hear an accented voice apologizing to the hostess profusely and the woman offering to show him to his seat. Taking a deep breath, Jesse relaxed back into his seat, his hands occupying themselves with his water glass. 

His nerves were beginning to get the best of him and Hanzo was unusually lat- “Hello Jesse.” The elder Shimada took a seat across from him, a smile on his face and the snow on his black hair bringing out the white wing-like sideburns. “I am so sorry I am late, I just got a little anxious…” There was a waitress already coming over with a grin on her face. 

“Hello, I am Mei, I am your waitress for the night. Can I get you something to drink?” The peppy gal had her hair up in a bun, the massive charm dangling from the hairpin was rather adorable. The plump waitress was in a little blue cheongsam dress, it flattered her greatly and while her outfit of choice pushed more towards Chinese than Japanese, she seemed very comfortable wearing it to work at least. 

Hanzo looked to Jesse with a smile, and then to a menu, “I will take a bottle of your best Sake, my treat, heated please.” 

She nodded at them, writing it down, “And do you know what you would like to eat?” She bounced on her heels with a big smile.

Hanzo smiled and looked over the menu and then at an unsure Jesse, he seemed confused by the menu and the dishes on it, “Another few minutes please Mei, thank you.”

Mei nodded and gave a little giggle, “May I see your ID young man,” Hanzo rolled his eyes and handed over his ID, she glanced at it and nodded once again. She walked to the bar where a large woman with pink hair began to gather everything for their sake, her eyes staying on Hanzo for a bit longer than he felt comfortable. 

Jesse chuckled a little bit, “Sorry darlin’, I just don’t know which of these would be the best for me. I will eat anything, but what's yummy?” Hanzo chuckled, his hands playing with the golden ribbon in his hair while looking through the menu. Jesse had seen the ribbon in many selfies but never seen it actually in his hair other than when Hanzo had stolen his heart. The more he stared at the way the gold made him seem so regal, his hand played with a little package under the table.

“Well, Jesse, ramen does not seem your style very much, nor does a sushi, but they do have teriyaki for those who want to stay in their comfort zone,” Hanzo said matter of factly, he seemed to know exactly what want his boyfriend may want. Jesse just bobbed his head, reading back over the menu for the 5th time. Mei had come back, she placed a little wooden box full of warm water on the table, a bottle was inside of the box and she then placed down two cups next to it. 

“Alrighty, there you go gentlemen, are you ready to order?” Her voice was very chipper and accented strongly. The apron around her waist had cute pens stuck into it, all with little winter-themed toppers. 

Jesse cleared his throat slightly and nodded, “Since I apparently ain’t a ramen guy accordin’ to Hanzo, I’ma get your Teriyaki with some white rice.” He set the menu down and smiled up at their waitress.

Mei giggled and wrote it down, “You would probably like the Spicy Pork Ramen if you are uncertain about the dishes.” She took her pen, a little fluffy snowball topped the clicker, a snowflake charm dangling just under the clicker, and pointed at the spicy ramen for him to look over. “And for you sir?”

Hanzo seemed a little phased, she had read McCree like a book with the guess of the spicy pork, why hadn’t he thought of that. “W-would you recommend the Mayu ramen?” He felt flustered from his little slip and now that he was second-guessing his own tastes. 

Mei stopped for a moment and looked him over, “You are Genji’s brother, right? You have to be, your eyebrows are the same and your last names are identical.” 

Her eyes seemed to sparkle like fresh snow for a moment as Hanzo just shook his head and muttered something under his breath. “It seems my reputation precedes me, Genji is my brother. I hope he has not been a bother, always getting into mischief.”

Mei shook her head, her hair charm jingled like a bell and she beamed, “He eats here often with Zenyatta, he helped us create a dish inspired by you.” She pointed at a board behind the large pink haired woman behind the counter, it read specials but they were all written in Chinese with doodles next to them. “The Dragonstrike ramen, you will love it!” Hanzo just nodded at her and she gave him a big grin before drawing two dragons spinning in a circle. “So that must mean you are Jesse, Genji mentioned you two would be coming in together soon.” Her face seemed a little red at the fact she knew who these random people were. “You have the Deadeye, it is a donburi dish, really delicious.”

Jesse smiled at the look, he wasn’t left out of this which certainly made him feel a little calmer, “Well that sounds mighty fine little lady, I will order that instead.” Mei nodded and scribbled out the other order and drew a little skull with a star eye. “Those will be out soon!” She bounced off with a grin that went ear to ear.

Hanzo just chuckled, “Leave it to Genji to bring us surprises around every corner, I am very sorry for that Jesse.” He returned to nervously playing with his hair ribbon, 

“Aw now, ain’t no problem, been friends with Genji for ages, if he doesn’t know someone, it's a miracle nowadays.” The cowboy said with a bit of a guffaw, his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. Hanzo couldn’t help but be lost in those features of kind aging as his cowboy, no one else’s, was staring just as lovingly at the elder Shimada as he continued on about things the younger dragon had done when they were first getting to know each other.

Hanzo just sighed happily, the larger, perfectly wrapped package on his lap forgotten for the melodramatic tones Jesse goes on in that just make his heart pound. Hanzo took a sip of his sake, his other hand reaching out to hold one of Jesse’s. “I really must tell you something, McCree.” His accented voice cut off the southern drawl of his lover. At the sudden outburst, Jesse went silent, staring at the sharp features of the dragon bearer’s face. “I love you...” Hanzo said softly, his eyes barely able to make contact with McCree, his cheeks flushed bright red. 

Jesse’s own face had a deep red tint to rival Hanzo’s, he grinned wider than ever and just kissed Hanzo’s hand. “Darlin’, been waiting to hear you say that since we gone and met.” He took his hat off and placed it over his heart, the other hand never letting go of the other man’s. “You mean the damn world to me, seeing you slowly come out of your shell these past few months have been a dream to see. You were so damn closed up and only for workin’, thought you were gonna go and hurt yourself. Had me scared half to death every time I saw you lookin’ too sleepy to be working in the kitchen, let alone movin’ around.” 

His eyes relaxed, and crinkled even tighter as he seemed to hold back small, happy tears. “You been so relaxed and with a smile that could light up my life as of late. It just makes me more overjoyed than anythin’ else ever could.” Placing the hat back on his head, Hanzo’s face a brighter red, a smile the size of Texas just gleamed at him. Jesse pulled out the small wrapped gift, “Here, Merry Christmas my Hanny Bee.” 

Hanzo seemed a little surprised to receive a gift from McCree, he accepted the package quickly, his gaze going from the present to the man across the table, and back to the gift. The muscular baker pulled out his large and elaborately wrapped gift and placed it in front of Jesse. “I saw this and I could not help but think of you.” Now it was the cowboy’s turn to look a little surprised, he just looked at the beautifully tied ribbon and the almost hand painted looking wrapping paper.

“How ‘bout we open them together?” Jesse said, unsure of where to go from this point. Hanzo just nodded at him, finishing off another glass of sake with no self-preservation, his grin not dissipating at all. “Alright Darlin’ in 3, 2... .” Jesse started to carefully undo the ribbon and trying to not tear the paper while removing the tape. 

Hanzo undid the fraying ribbon and started to tear the paper, but he stopped to get a look at the focus Jesse had to save the paper. “Just tear it open, I have a ton more painted at home!” He laughed and waited for McCree to finally be prepared to open the gift. With a nod of approval from the cowboy, they both opened the gifts. The elder Shimada’s eye lit up, the elegant red silk rested in a small box. He slowly pulled out the strip of red silk with a yellow accent, his eyes flitted over to the serape Jesse was wearing, a matching pattern. Hanzo’s hand shot up to his golden ribbon and tore it out of his hair with grace. Holding back his hair, the red ribbon wrapped around it, while slightly lopsided, it still held the elegance it had before.

Jesse opened up the paper and he looked a little confused at the sunset like knitted fabric, as he pulled it out, the Aztec dragon stretching across it made his eyes water. The red serape was slowly removed and folded as the blue one was placed upon his shoulders. “Hanzo, this is beautif-!” He didn’t even get to finish as Hanzo had stood up and placed a strong kiss upon his lips. The strong arms did little to hide the fact that he was still being gentle as he held Jesse in place to deepen the kiss. 

Only did a little jingle make them both release and look up to the little plump waitress with a plate and a bowl in hand. “Sorry! Sorry, I'm sorry. Sorry.” Mei placed the dishes down quickly and bowed her head, “Please enjoy and just call me over if you need anything!” Hanzo took his seat again, the red tint on his cheeks a bit more evident as he drank another glass of sake like a shot while Jesse took a small sip. 

They both dined very happily yet in silence, Hanzo’s hands were often busy petting the new ribbon, feeling the stitching and work that went into it. Jesse was busy eating the rather large serving in front of him, but he would gently nuzzle the soft yarn of the new serape, the smell of Hanzo invading his nose. While some conversation would pop up, Hanzo was obviously no longer sober as the bottle was only a quarter still full, so any conversation with him slurred off. 

"You know, I had to turn off your stream earlier right? I just could not look at you undress." Hanzo said, words tumbling out before he could finish thinking them. McCree seemed a little confused, his discomfort returning to his body quicker than a bullet. "It just wasn't appropriate for me to look without your consent. No matter how much I wanted those thick thighs to be all mine to gaze upon." The unfiltered Hanzo said with a giggle. 

"Well that is mighty sweet of ya Darlin', but I already done looked you up and down, feel free to check out your lover too." Jesse drawled out with a small smile. "Ain't like your sculpted masterpiece of a body, but it is all yours now."

Hanzo just scoffed, "You are my perfect Jesse McCree, tan, a little soft, with an ass that could stop my heart and arms that can support my falls." He took another sip of his glass, the bridge of his nose scrunching up tightly as he seemed disgusted others would think differently. "And I love every bit of what you are." 

With a small dip of his cowboy hat over his eyes and a quick wipe across them, "All I needed to hear you say Snapdragon."

By the end of their night, Jesse has already taken Hanzo’s keys after he tried to drive himself home. Hanzo is leaning on the sturdy cowboy’s shoulder for support as they make the walk to Jesse’s truck. With a small tsk, Hanzo pecks his lover's cheek, “Next time... I get to drive for us.” He hiccuped and giggled, “And I get to carry your sorry ass back up the stairs.” The Japanese accent was strongly coming out as Jesse loaded the elder Shimada into the passenger seat. 

“Darlin’ if you can lift my ass, you can carry me anywhere.” McCree joked as he got into the driver's seat, the engine roaring to life as they started the journey back home.

Hanzo just laughed, “You just wait, when I am sober, I will carry you like the prince you are!” He hiccuped louder, the slurred tone of the usually sharp baker's voice making Jesse just smile and shake his head lightly.

“This is why I love you Hanny Bunny.” He took Hanzo’s hand into his, “You are always there to support us.” With a quick look at his lover before his eyes returned to the road, Hanzo's glassy gaze made it look like he may honestly cry. Hanzo just gave Jesse’s hand a reassuring squeeze before kissing his hand as the cowboy had done earlier in the evening. This was the perfect end to the perfect evening for Hanzo, and by the looks, Jesse gave him all night, he knew that his partner felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see posts about McHanzo, terrible art, and fic updates, check out my tumblr!  
> http://cadbberry-reblogs-and-all.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, I have never been drunk before, I am only 18 and all, so I am sorry if this isn't how being drunk works. 
> 
> Please like and comment to get the next chapter up sooner!


End file.
